Bloodstained
by abovetheserpentine
Summary: This happened when evil decided to fight, to battle. This happened when hell decided to surface. The sky, a deep crimson, reflected the ground on which few survivors remained. They were bloodstained.


**Title: **_Bloodstained_

**Summary:** This happened when evil decided to fight, to battle. This happened when hell decided to surface. The sky, a deep crimson, reflected the ground on which few survivors remained. They were bloodstained.

Bodies sprawled carelessly on the bloodstained ground, devoid of any life. Deadened irises staring at nothingness, clouded by death. The sky, a deep crimson, reflected the ground on which few survivors remained. In the middle of it all, a black-haired man, just as numb as in battle, stared at his fellow warriors, as well as the fallen enemy. This war was over. Many were lost, many were lacerated, and many were changed; but it was over. This man, a changed man, was the warrior who protected them all. The warrior who had been fighting his whole life, who was prepared for his demise, but it never came. Instead, those surrounding this soul were lifeless; not ready for their end.

His emerald eyes glinted with grief for a moment at the sight of his father figure, who lay on the ground, before closing up again, becoming cold and painless. He moved on, only to see more familiar faces: ones who fought, for the light and dark; for he would remember both. A glimpse of red alerted him. He truly was numb now, as he stared down at his best friend, a great friend. The face, a mixture of sorrow, fear, and hatred, didn't move. It was still, and that's what destroyed him the most: the face of the friend that helped him through everything, the face of the friend that died for him.

He stood there; just staring. As moments passed, he did not move; even when a different flash of red came into view beside him. He heard it all: the choked sob, the whisper: "Ron…", and the grip that continued to numb his arm. It was not until he heard his name, did he move. "Harry," He turned his head sharply, and that flash of red saw everything that was consuming him, everything that was eating at him from the inside: the hate, the pain, the despair, the guilt. Everything that was changing him even more on the inside showed through those two emerald orbs; and she felt the same.

She felt the same hate at the man who caused this: the deaths, the pain. She felt the same pain at seeing her loved ones' still faces. She felt the same despair that came with seeing souls die: the hopelessness of not being able to help them, to die for them. She felt the same guilt: why did she live? Why didn't others live, and she, herself, become a memory? The same guilt at being one of the only ones left, at being a warrior.

"You know what we have to do." The redhead said to the black-haired man, now known as Harry, after she recovered from seeing those eyes.

Harry turned back to stare at the man on the ground, his best friend. He closed his eyes, and then he spoke, his voice husky and deep. "Yes, I know."

He looked at the redhead, the one still with him. The one that was still alive after this massacre happened. Still with him after evil decided to fight, to battle. Still with him after hell decided to surface. He walked on, looking for another face, hopefully still moving. As he walked between the bodies, identifying more faces, he finally found what he was looking for, but it was motionless. He heard footsteps behind him as he watched the body, and knew the redhead had followed.

"Hermione…" she whispered, her voice cracking half way through speaking.

She looked at her one true female friend; she was very close to tears, but beyond them, the pain was too much for such childish actions.

"Ginny, we need to go…" Harry whispered, eyes not leaving the body on the crimson covered ground.

After a few moments he finally stepped back, eyes leaving the body of his best friend behind.

"Gin…" Harry said.

She turned around slowly, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"We need to go." he continued.

She turned back to the body, staring at it one more time, before backing away towards Harry. He took her hand, and dragged her along with him towards the gates of Hogwarts. When he reached them, he continued on a few metres before stopping.

"Hold on to me, Gin, and think about me as well." he said.

"Do I ever stop?" Ginny said, a tone of playfulness in her voice. He flashed her a grin and pulled her close.

He pulled out his wand, pointed it at himself, and said "_Domnrati Votem_."

They disappeared; leaving behind a family, a battleground, and a war.

………

- A/N: I just thought of this while talking to one of my friends on MSN. This is a one-shot of the story I'm going to make out of it. This is just part of the first chapter, so if you want to see more, keep a look out on my profile for another story other than Bloodstained and Broken(my other story, a Harry/Ginny one-shot, take a look :P ). Anyway, this is only my second fic, so it might not be that good, and I also know it's extremely short, but shrug my story will be longer – I'm aiming for 3,800 words in a chapter :P. I hope you liked it, and also:

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing FanFiction? No, so go away (after you've read all my stories of course :P ).

Hope you read all my stories, and please review (I was really disappointed to see my story, Broken, only got 3 reviews), it encourages writers to write more.

Look at my profile for updates, and have a great day…

Stay cool,

- HarryGinnyJamesLily


End file.
